


Mutual feeling

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The time is right to announce this.





	Mutual feeling

Our tale starts in The Bloody Baron's favourite haunt, The Dungeon Corridor. His close friend Justin Finch-Fletchley is having a very unusual conversation with him.

Justin sighed. "I really wish I was a ghost, Norm."

The Bloody Baron muttered, "You don't really mean that, Finch-Fletchley."

Justin smiled. "I do though and no, it's not because of a break up either."

The Bloody Baron asked, "Then, what's the real reason?"

Justin beamed, "I like you, Norm. As more than a friend. No, you know what? I love you and I want to be able to touch you."

The Bloody Baron smirked. "The feeling is mutual."

Justin frowned. "But, while our love for each other may be strong; we can never do all of the things lovers do. I want to hold your hand while walking down the street and I want to kiss you just because I can. But, this is unbearable."

The Bloody Baron gasped. "Do you mean all of that, Finch-Fletchley?"

Justin grinned. "I've never meant anything more in my life."

The Bloody Baron said, "I think we'll survive this obstacle, in fact I think it might make our love stronger."

Justin mumbled, "As lovely as that sentiment is, I still want to touch you more than anything else in this world."

The Bloody Baron reassured him, "My ghost friends will help us when the time comes."

Justin smiled. "I look forward to it."


End file.
